Season 3: Rebooted
The third season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Rebooted, was preceded by Season 2 and succeeded by Season 4. Zane was the focus of the season. Story Some time after the Overlord was defeated by Llyod, Ninjago City has been rebuilt into a futuristic metropolis and renamed New Ninjago City. The ninja, striving for action, learn that the Overlord survived the final battle and is trapped in the Digiverse as a virus. The crippled cyborg Cyrus Borg, creator of Borg Industries, realizes this and gives the ninja the Techno Blades, which are the keys to destroy the Overlord. The Overlord uses P.I.X.A.L. (an android who works at Borg Industries) to create an army of Nindroids from Zane's blueprints and plans to capture Lloyd, as his golden power will help him escape the digital realm. The hard drive containing the Overlord is later stolen by Pythor, revealed to have survived being eaten by the Great Devourer. He captures Lloyd, and the Overlord drains him of most of his Golden Power. Though the ninja defeat him in the Digiverse, the Overlord escapes the digital realm half-formed. Lloyd then splits his remaining golden power among the four ninja therefore restoring their Elemental abilities, knowing that the power would be a big responsibility for him to bear alone. The Overlord, needing to complete his transformation, sends the Nindroids to space to retrieve the Golden Weapons from the constellation Arcturus, which they succeed in doing. The Overlord becomes the Golden Master, fulfilling an old Serpentine prophecy, and wreaks havoc on New Ninjago City. With no other option, Zane sacrifices himself to destroy the Golden Master. However, he survives, trapped in the systems and rebuilds himself using titanium. Episodes * The Surge * The Art of the Silent Fist * Blackout * The Curse of the Golden Master * Enter the Digiverse * Codename: Arcturus * The Void * The Titanium Ninja Cast Main Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar Guest Cast *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Misako - Kathleen Barr Trivia * This is the only season to have eight episodes: both seasons preceding it have 13 episodes and currently all seasons succeeding it have 10 episodes. Gallery ColeEp1.jpg 27TeamPhoto.jpg Newninjagothesurge.jpg 27BTLobby.jpg 27OverlordBattleground.jpg 27MeetCyrusBorg.jpg techninjathesurge.jpg 27BTMain.jpg 27BTFromBelow.jpg 27BTElevatorCam.jpg 27BorgStatue.jpg 27BorgOffice.jpg PXL.jpg Thumbnail 42855.png Cole1.png Wu.png TechnoBlades.png Wu3.png JayError.png Ninja5.png Nindroid.png Jay Lightning Offroader.png JayError.png Nindroid Jet 32.PNG|An original fighter KaiFighter2.PNG Jay&zanetechno.jpg 28Garmadon.jpg Garmadon&lloydsilentfist.jpg Lloydgrederedo.jpg Destructoid32.PNG colenyalovemoment.jpg 28PowerStation.jpg Eb804fab152057f4fff6dc92ee7754c7.jpg Sen garmadon.png Gfghhg.png Jhgjghj.png Ghjhj.png ال.png I swear to the overlord this had better be pythor by tombraiderninja-d7bve6m.png Hfv.png CARE1003171400002149_006_640x360.jpg thumbnail_43661.jpg CB.jpg CARE1006261400002473 001 640x360.jpg|The Golden Power turning on Ninjago again. Thumbnail 55040.png MqdefaultRPCNCW95.jpg|The Overlord becoming the Golden Master KaiFighter30.png Thumbnail_55037.png|The Ninja inside the Digiverse|link=Enter the Digiverse Golden_Techno_Kai.PNG|Golden Kai CARE1006261400002472_001_640x360.jpg thumbnail_55043.png thumbnail_55046.png 32TheaterGoers.png Screenshot 2015-09-08-17-26-24.png NyaStalls.png 32JoelArrives.png download (20).jpg MoS33Misako.png|Misako's cameo MoS33ZaneIce.png|Zane flying in space using his element. BrokenArcturus.png CometMain.png Comet1.png Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu